A power outlet is an interface used for providing electric power to electrically-operated devices. Examples of an electrically-operated device may include a fan, an air conditioning unit, an incubator, an infusion pump, and the like.
The infusion pump is used for infusing fluids, medication or nutrients, into a patient's intravenous (IV) line. Generally, the infusion pump is supported by an IV pole assembly. Sometimes, multiple infusion pumps may be used simultaneously. Generally, these multiple infusion pumps get electric power from the power outlet, such as a wall socket, in a treatment room. However, multiple power cords of these infusion pumps strewn around the patient room may create obstacles for people, such as doctors, nurses and caregivers, who move in the treatment room. Further, these power cords may also disrupt infusion of the fluids, medication or nutrients into the patient's IV line, as the power cords may need to be unplugged from the wall socket when the patient performs every day tasks, such as using the bathroom.